Void Avatar
Void Avatar is the title given to the Nephilim who draws their power excusively from Void. Overview Void Avatar is the title given to Nephilim who draw their power from Void, and use the power of Void as their primary ability. The First Void Avatar, Cyratel, was the origin of the term, and was the first Nephilim that was capable of controlling Void. He would go on to bring calamity upon Creation during The First Void Insurrection, unleashing the full power of Void in all its fury. As Void is not a natural attribute of the Soul, the Void Avatar is a subject of much debate over the true nature of Void, the Soul, and Nephilim as a whole. The title of Void Avatar is considered the antithesis of Voidwalker, and denotes the one who will seek to return Creation from the nothingness from which it came. Abilities Evident by the first, a Void Avatar's abilities to control Void are terrifying, and are unmatched in terms of power. The powers of a Void Avatar are that of Void, in that they are the only beings able to bring Void in its purest form into reality through their Souls, where Void has manifested within them. As a result of this, a Void Avatar holds complete control of Void, both within Creation and within Void itself. As Void exists both everywhere and nowhere simultaneously, Void Avatars can bring Void into reality anywhere from any location at any time, and can manipulate Void to a terrifying degree, with the potential to become perfect incarnations of Void. This, however, was shown to be difficult even for a Void Avatar to accomplish, as evident by the first Void Avatar, Cyratel, who relinquished his Soul to Void and to his Persona, Erebus, allowing himself to be lost in order to gain absolute power, which allowed him to become an incarnation of Void, albeit a flawed and incomplete one. It was due to this imperfection that he was eventually defeated. Void State An ability that was displayed by both Void Avatars, Void State is an ability wherein the Void Avatar becomes perfectly attuned to Void, allow him to utilize it to its fullest degree without any limitations. In this state, their abilities with Void become absolute, and they essentially become a perfect incarnation of Void's power. However, as demonstrated with Cyratel, it is possible to lose oneself to this power, and ironically results in a loss of power as they lose themselves to Void, their natural immunity to Void becoming meaningless as they allow its power to control them instead of the other way around, resulting in a complete but imperfect Void State. During this state, the sclera of the eyes turn black and Void energy is constantly being exuded. In the case of the First Void Avatar, in allowing his Soul to be assimilated, he entered a permanent Void State, and became complete, but flawed as a result. Void State is considered the Void Avatar's true form, becoming a being borne of Void, and wielding the full power of Nothingness, though a perfect Void State has never been seen. Known Void Avatars 'Cyratel -' The First Void Avatar, responsible for The First Void Insurrection, utilizing his immense power and the power of his unique Persona, Erebus, in order to bring Void into reality in an attempt to conquer all of Creation with nothingness. This Void Avatar was defeated by Lord Knight Falken, the First Voidwalker. 'Yamato Haseo -' The Second Void Avatar foreseen after The First Void Insurrection. Prophecized to bring about The Second Void Insurrection. Category:Character Category:Ishimura Elite Category:EWO Terminology